The Season of Giving
by distorted realities
Summary: UPDATED! No longer a oneshot! It's better to give than recieve, right? AddisonMeredithDerek triangle story. [New part what's changed in 6 months?]
1. Tis better to give than recieve

**Disclaimer** – Obviously not mine.

**Author's Note** – This came to me during a study break. My last undergraduate final is tomorrow. Yay! Anyway, I love Addison. She's like my favorite. I love Meredith, too. Honestly, not a huge Dr. McDreamy fan right now, though.

Addison looks down at her Buttered Rum, stirring it around. She doesn't know how to respond to Derek's declaration. Her eyes flicker over to her left hand, tightly holding the handle of her mug. The rings she was once so proud of glisten in the light of the bar. Suddenly, she knows what she had to say.

"I always knew you had fallen in love with her," she says, quietly. Derek looks up sharply at this remark. She continues on a little louder, "I guess its different hearing it aloud. If you didn't say it, then I could go on believing it wasn't true. I could go on believing you chose me because you loved me, and she was a fling or revenge."

She takes a breath before looking him in the eye. "I don't want you to be with me because you feel some obligation to our vows. You always hear people say, 'If you love someone enough, you'll let them go and hope they find their way home.' I hope that home's with me." Addison stands up and sticks her magazines in her bag. She turns her back to Derek and slips off the rings that symbolize everything sacred to her – her true love for Derek.

"Fly away, Derek, and find your way home. If it's not me, I'll be okay," she says before kissing him lightly on the lips. She knows its goodbye. She slips the rings into his hand and closes the fist, before walking out of Joe's with her head held him. Addison doesn't cry. She knows what she has to do next.

Meanwhile, Derek sits at the table wondering what the hell just happened. Addison's rings are still in his hand. He has what he wanted. He didn't have to make the choice. Addison did it for him. So, why did he feel so broken? Derek slips the rings into his bag. He knows, deep in his heart, what he has to do next.

Addison stops at a drug store and buys a Christmas card. She takes it back to her car and debates for the longest time what she wants to say. When she finally gets it written, she drives to the one place that will end it once and for all.

Meredith, George, and Izzie all hear the doorbell, but its Meredith who answers it. She is surprised to see Addison at the door. "What is it, Dr. Shepherd? Do you need to see Izzie?"

Meredith's statement gets both George and Izzie up to see why Addison would be at their house.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Grey," Addison says, handing over the card. Again, Addison walks to her car with her head high; she knows what's going to happen next.

Meredith opens the card which reads:

_I made the decision this time. He loves you. Take care of him. Merry Christmas, Meredith._

"What was that about?" George asks, after Meredith finishes the card.

"I'm not sure," she replies, honestly. She doesn't know what's going to happen next.

Derek pulls up in front of Meredith's house, knowing this is what he needs to do. He walks up to the door, so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn't see a familiar car parked just down the street. He knocks on the door, not knowing what's going to happen next.

Addison knew she was being a masochist, but she knew she needed to see it. She sees Meredith open the door, and Derek stand there looking scared. They exchange but a few words before Meredith put her arms around Derek. Derek, in turn, kisses her on the forehead. Meredith laughs at something before pulling a laughing Derek inside, also.

And Addison? For the first time in many months, Addison doesn't hold her head high. She lays it down on the steering wheel and cries.

**Please review. This just hit me, and I really like it. I wrote it in 15 minutes, and I didn't bother to proof it. **


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you all so much for the reviews. It means a lot. I kind of have an idea where I might go with another chapter, but I think each might be a stand alone. I don't have the attention span for multiple chapter writing. Plus my parents get into town tomorrow night, so I will be busy with packing and graduation until I get home Sunday night. Bear with me, it might be a while.

But I did write another story this morning. An idea popped into my head last night when I was trying to go to sleep; I had a 7:30 AM final this morning, which was my last as an undergrad. So, instead of reviewing this morning, I typed it up quickly. It's called "Talks in Hell," and its a little conversation of what it's like to be Addison and Alex – my 2 favorite characters.

Let me know what you think of it.

And thanks again to everyone who reviewed the stories. I replied to everyone I could, so anonymous people – leave your email next time.


	3. How do you leave the past behind?

**Author's Note: So I'm back from hiatus. I'm working on a multi-chapter Gilmore Girls fic, and the GA plot bunnies took over once I finished the next GG chapter.**

**This is set 6 months after the previous chapter. Anything past the Christmas episode didn't happen.**

It's amazing how much can change in 6 months. No longer was the weather cold and snowy and everyone, well almost everyone, happy. Now it was hot and humid, and because of that, tempers were flaring at Seattle Grace.

Addison Montgomery was far away from that now. She had returned to New York less than two months after her breakup with Derek, after Valentine's Day when he had showered Meredith with gifts and chocolate at the hospital. No one, not Richard, Bailey, or even the interns, questioned her leaving. They knew it would be best for her to get away from that. They were all in shock of the total disregard Derek had showed for Addison's feelings.

One month after Addison left she got a call from Izzie Stevens. Izzie was still working in neonatology, and she had a patient question. It was something any other doctor could have answered, but Izzie missed the woman that had become her mentor. From that time on, Izzie and Addison developed a close friendship no one in Seattle new about.

Contrary to what Derek thought, Addison had not gone back to Mark. Mark had actually moved on, dating another woman at the hospital. A first year resident named Layla, who also happened to be Derek's niece. Of course, Derek hadn't bothered to talk to his niece since he left, so Layla was perfectly happy with him not knowing the details of her life. Addison and Layla were close before the divorce, but after both Layla and Mark became Addison's rocks. Addison and Mark reestablished their friendship; this time without the sex. All in all, Addison's life in New York was working out quite well for her.

In Seattle, things were not too much a different story. The world had not stopped when Addison had left, and it had taken everyone a little while to get used to Meredith and Derek as a couple again. Valentine's Day was a great holiday for the couple. She bought him a first edition copy of "Moby Dick," his favorite book, and he had showered her with gifts and chocolate throughout the day. There were still together and still relatively happy. Meredith had practically moved into the trailer, leaving her roommates free reign over the house.

Alex and Izzie were in off in their on-again/off-again relationship, but by lunch they could be on-again having sex in the on call room. George had finally moved on from Meredith and was dating Callie Torres, an orthopedic surgeon working at the hospital. Those were a match made in heaven. Burke and Christina were living together and still going strong, aside from the occasional fight because of Christina's reluctance to give up some of her independence. Bailey had her baby, a boy, and she had called Addison to fill her in. So much like New York, everyone was happy with the way things were going. Until, that is, Richard Webber made the one call he was absolutely regretting.

Addison was getting ready for her shift at the hospital when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Addi. It's Richard."

"Hey Richard. How are things in Seattle?"

"Good, good. How is New York?"

"Life's good here. Listen I don't mean to rush you, but I'm running late for my shift. Can I help you with something?"

"How do you know I called to ask a question?"

Addison laughs. "Richard, you never call me just to talk. That's Adele's doing."

"Your right," he replies also laughing. "We have a patient here whose twins both have spina bifida, and we need your expertise. The woman has had a high risk pregnancy already, and there's chance she might go into pre-term labor. I know you don't want to come back, but honestly we need your help. You're one of the few surgeons that can do this."

Addison takes a deep breath before answering. "Let me think about it today, Richard, and talk with my bosses. If I agree, there will be at least two conditions. One, I want Layla Shepard with me. She's a first year resident here and she's the only person I've performed this surgery with. We work well together. And, two, the only intern I will work with is Dr. Stevens."

"I can promise you both of those if you and Layla come, Addi. You know I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"I know, Richard. Anyway I need to go. I call you tonight with my answer."

"Thank you, Addi," Richard says, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Bye," Addison says, hanging up the phone.

She locks up her apartment and gets in a cab for the hospital. On the way there she decides to call up Layla and fill her in.

"Hello," a male voice answers.

"Mark, hey. It's Addison. Can I speak to Layla?"

Mark can hear the distress in Addison's voice. "Addi, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell both of you later. Are you both on today?"

"Yeah, we're both on in an hour."

"Find me when you get a break, and I'll fill you in."

"Sounds serious, Add. You know we're here for you, right?"

"Of course, Mark," Addison says with a smile. "I'm gonna need your help with this decision."

"Okay, I'll tell Layla and we'll see you in about an hour," Mark says, hanging up the phone.

Addison gets to work and immediately throws herself in head first, not wanting to think about the conversation she's going to have with Mark and Layla. Next thing she knows it's eight PM and Mark and Layla are making there way to her.

"Alright, Addison Forbes Montgomery. You've been working yourself to the bone these past 6 hours. It's time for a dinner break, and you are going to fill me and Mark in on what has you acting so crazy," Layla says, taking one of Addison's arms. Mark takes the other, and they practically drag her to the elevator. They go to a small café across the street from the hospital and order their food before Addison explains.

"Basically Richard wants me to go back to Seattle," Addison says, stirring her ice tea.

The both look at her in shock. "Huh?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, that's basically what I said," Addison says, laughing, "There's a high risk mother pregnant with twins and both have spina bifida, and they want me to do the surgery. I told Richard I'd call him tonight and let him know."

"Well what are you considering?" Mark asks.

"I told him I'd do it on two conditions. The only intern I'd work with is Izzie Stevens, and I'd only go if you would do the surgery with me, Layla. I already talked to the Chief and he okay-ed it."

"Of course I will, sweetie!" Layla says, getting up to hug Addison. "Honestly, it's a complex surgery and I wouldn't trust you to do it with anyone else."

"So do you think I should go?" Addison asks both of them.

"I think it might be good for you. It will probably hurt like hell to see Derek with Meredith, but you've moved on, too. You're not dating anyone, but you're happier than I've seen you in years," Mark says. "Plus, Layla would be there for you. And you still talk to Izzie. I can even come if you want me, too. I'm scheduled to take a vacation next week."

"I know you're dying to see Bailey's baby, also," Layla says. "I agree with Mark, as much as you know I don't like it."

"Hey!" Mark interjects causing both women to laugh. "I hate how you both gang up on me."

"Shut up, sweetie," Layla says, placing a kiss on his lips before continuing, "And I would also like to see my dear uncle. He hasn't bothered to even write me since he left, and I think he needs a little wakeup call. I mean you both took care of me for years when dad was sick and after he died, and then Derek just left without a word. And don't even say it's your fault, Addi, or yours, Mark. He hasn't contacted me, and I did nothing to warrant that. So yes, Seattle would be a good idea. And Mark, you should definitely come. This would be a good experience for all three of us."

"Plus, Layla and I can finally meet the people you have talked about," Mark adds with a smile. "Some of these people seem too bizarre to be true."

"Trust me, they're real," Addison says, laughing. "You might actually get along well with Izzie's boyfriend, Alex Karev. She told me he's interested in plastics. Maybe you could talk to him."

"Sure," Mark says. "But now we've got to head back to the hospital."

Mark throws away the garbage from the table, and the trio heads back to the hospital. When Addison goes home that night, around midnight, she calls Richard to let him know her answer.

"Hello?"

"Richard, its Addison. Layla and I are in. Mark's coming with us as well. You know he's dating Layla now," Addison says.

"This is going to be an interesting turn of events while you're here," Richard says with a sigh. Addison told Adele the whole back story about herself, Mark, and Derek, and Adele filled Richard in. "But we need the best, and that's you. When can you be here?"

"It's Tuesday, so Layla and I will be there Thursday. Mark's only going for moral support during his vacation time, so he will meet us on Saturday."

"Alright, come to the hospital immediately after your hotel, and I'll have Stevens brief both you. It will be nice to see you again, Addison."

"It'll be nice to see you and Adele again, too," Addison says, smiling. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Probably should. Get the shock out of the way before you arrive, but I'm only telling everyone about you. There's no reason to drag Layla in to this." Richard sighs. "Sometimes I feel like I am the principal of the high school not Chief Surgical Resident." Both laugh at the truth behind that statement.

"I better go to bed. I'll see you in a few days, Richard."

"See you soon, Addison."

They both hang up the phone thinking, _what have I gotten myself in to?_

**Author's Note 2: Spina bifida is not a life threatening disease, but it is a real disease infecting 1 out of every 1000 US births. I don't know if it would even be attempted in a case like the one I described, but I needed some form of fetal surgery to bring Addison in. Only a few hundred attempts at fetal spina bifida surgery have been performed worldwide, and I imagine Addison as a premiere fetal and neonatal surgeon would be one of those who has performed it**

**There you have it, a new chapter! This is only the first part of the next story, though. Next chapter will see Seattle Grace's staff's reaction to the news of Addison's return as well as Addison and Layla's arrival in Seattle. If you're lucky (and it's not already too long), you might even see the meeting or re-meeting the staff of Seattle Grace. Should be some fireworks.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Just when you thought

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but my muse was hit by a bus. I know this doesn't make up for the lack of a new episode, yet again (hahaha), but I hope it eases the pain somewhat. :) Special thanks to Mere cause she's my GA soundboard. **

**AN: Oh, and I'm changing Layla's residency status from a first year to a second year.**

Richard calls a staff meeting for Wednesday afternoon, figuring it would be best to just get it over with then. He wanted to get a time when everyone who had been involved with Addison, like the interns, Derek, Preston, and Bailey, were on call, so he'd only have to go through this once. The gossip would spread like wildfire, and the rest of the surgical ward would know 30 minutes after he dismissed everyone.

"Alright," he says, calling the meeting to order. "Normally I wouldn't call a staff meeting for to inform you of a consultation, but considering the history I figured it would be the wisest course of action. As of tomorrow, Addison Montgomery and an assistant will be on staff." He pauses there to gauge reactions which range from happy, to confused, to nonplussed. "We have a high risk mother with twins, both of whom have spina bifida. I want everyone to behave like professionals. No whispering behind backs, and no rude comments. That's it. You're all free to go," he finishes looking directly at Derek. No need to repeat the Satan terminology again. It took the staff months to break that habit.

The staff exits the room, and immediately the gossip begins.

"She's back? I can't believe she's coming back!" George whispers to Cristina.

Christina turns her patented glare on him. "She's not a wuss like you, George. Plus twins with spina bifida is like the most amazing case! I would kill to assist on that."

"I wonder who this assistant is," Alex says to Izzie. They're actually on speaking terms at the moment.

"It's Layla Shepard," Izzie says, quietly. "She's Derek's niece. Addison called me last night to let me know I was the only intern she'd want as part of the team."

"Damn lucky blow," he responds with a smirk. "You're a smart girl for stay friends with the hott ex-Dr. Shepard."

"Keep talkin' that way, Karev, and see if I ask her to let you in," Izzie whispers to him before sauntering off to where Christina and George are standing. "What are you two doing?"

"Betting on what McDreamy and Mere are discussing. Well, actually what specifically they're saying," Christina says, as Alex catches up. The four of them are now looking over the railing into the foyer where Derek and Meredith are talking.

"So, Addison's coming back. That's a little weird," Meredith says, as they leave the office.

"No, it's not. We were together before she left," Derek says, pushing the down button on the elevator.

"Yeah, but she's been gone. You have to admit that it's going to be a little weird."

They get into the elevator, and Derek pushes the button for the first floor. "Okay, yeah, it might be a little weird."

Their conversation falls into companionable silence as they muse what Addison's return will bring. They're walking through the foyer when Meredith suddenly stops, "Do you think you know her assistant?"

"I forgot about that," Derek says, stopping also. He had pretty much tuned out as soon as Richard mentioned Addison was returning. "I would guess so."

"Any idea who it is?"

"I'm trying to think of a surgeon she did spina bifida fetal surgery with, but I'm drawing a blank. Wait, it might be this guy named Davidson. I think he assisted her on the only other case she did."

Meredith looks at him incredulously. "That's a rare case of surgery. And you can't remember who assisted your own wife?"

"Ex-wife, and I'm pretty sure it was Davidson. We only talked about the case a little bit. We weren't exactly communicating at that time!" Derek says, sighing.

Meredith looks at him and realizes just how tired he is. "Look, I'm sorry. The idea of Addison coming back freaks me out a little bit. I don't need to jump down your throat. I can tell you're tired. Ready to head home?"

"Yeah, I am," he answers with a smile. "Thank you. Addison coming back to Seattle weirds me out, too, but at least we won't be here tomorrow or Friday."

"Oh yeah," Meredith says, smiling. "We have them off. Thank God. What should we do?"

Derek moves closer and wraps his arms around her waist. "I vote for staying in bed all day." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Good idea. Let's get started on our mini vacation." She takes his hand, and they walk out of the hospital that way.

"Well, she took it better than I thought she would," Izzie says after the pair leaves.

"I think they're both in shock. Wait til they come back Saturday and see Addison and her assistant actually in the hospital," Christina says with a smile. "Then comes the bloodbath." She starts to walk back to work.

"You're deranged. You know that right?" Izzie says, following behind her.

"You gotta be a little deranged to be a surgeon," Christina replies over her shoulder.

George and Alex are watching the girls exchange with interest until a voice behind them says, "What are you doing still standing here? We got patients to see. You do actually work in this hospital, right."

They both turn quickly and see Dr. Bailey standing there with her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Dr. Bailey," George says, running off towards the girls with Alex close behind him.

She laughs quietly to herself as the Chief and Preston come up. "You lit a fire under those boys," Preston says, laughing.

"Nice to see I still command some respect," Bailey says, also laughing.

"Miranda, when Addison's here, Dr. Stevens will be working one on one with her and her assistant," Richard says as the trio begins walking to the nurses' station.

"Done. Do we know this assistant?"

Richard closes his eyes for a second, debating whether or not to tell the others who is coming along. He decides it's better for them to know in order to be prepared for the drama that will inevitably follow. "It's Layla Shepard. She's a second year resident, and she's done the surgery with Addison before. She's a premiere surgeon."

"Shepard?" Preston asks, hoping what he's thinking is not true.

"Any relation to Derek Shepard?" Bailey also asks.

"She's Derek's niece, and from the way Addison was talking, I don't think Layla and Derek are on the best of terms. They were close when Layla was younger; in fact, Addison and Derek took care of her after her father died. And how much do you know of Addison and Derek's back story?"

Both Preston and Bailey know practically everything, but neither wants to fess up to listening to the gossip in the halls. Richard can see this, so he says, "I don't care where you heard it from. Do you at least know why?"

"She cheated on him," Bailey says, comfortable revealing that because Derek had told everyone as much.

Richard sighs, figuring it's better to just let everything out in the open. "Yes. Well, to make a long story short. Mark, the man Addison cheated with, is also coming to Seattle. Apparently sometime after Addison and Derek left town, Mark and Layla started dating."

"Seriously. There is more drama in this place than anywhere else in the world! Does everyone feel the need to act out their lives as if we're on a damn soap opera?" Bailey says, also sighing.

"Amen," Preston says, looking at his watch. "I need to scrub in. I'll see you both later."

"Don't tell Yang," Richard warns. "I don't need this rumor spreading around before Addison and her assistant even get here."

Preston nods before heading off towards OR 1. "This is gonna be a long couple of weeks, isn't it?" Bailey asks as they reach the nurses desk.

Richard nods in assent. "Just thank God Meredith and Derek are off until Saturday. We can have a little peace and quiet til then."

"Thank God for small favors. I need to get to work. Good luck with all this, Chief," Bailey says with a sardonic smile.

"I would ban Addison from this hospital if she wasn't so damn gifted," Richard mutters heading back to his own office.

**Okay. I'm not sure how happy I am with this part, but I at least wanted to get it out there. It's a little shorter than I like, but you can just consider it filler til the fun begins. Next time we have Layla and Addison meeting most of Seattle Grace. After that will definitely be the Mark confrontation. And it will probably go just as "well" as it did on the show. :) **

**Well, everyone take the time to READ and REVIEW please! The reviews are totally what keeps me going!**


End file.
